Look at the Stars
by TheSoulDragonSlayer
Summary: A series of Fairy Tail one shots. Nalu, Gale, Gruvia, Jerza, Elfever, maybe Miraxus. Some of these are inspired by songs but they all come out of my crazy mind. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Kon'nichiwa minna! TheSoulDragonSlayer here! This is going to be a series of Fairy Tail one shots. Most of them will be ships, and some will be inspired by songs. My OTP is Gale (I have a fic of them if y'all are interested) but a close second in Nalu. So enjoy this lovely Natsu x Lucy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. They all belong to Hiro Mashima. **

**Look at the Stars...**

Lucy woke up bright and early on her twenty-fifth birthday. She didn't have any special plans for the day and didn't really want to make any. If her father was still alive she probably would have spent the day with him, but she didn't want to think about that now. Today was just going to be a normal day. She showered and dressed like usual and made her way to the guild. As soon as she walked inside she was tackle-hugged by a short, blue blur.

"Happy Birthday, Lu-chan!" Levy stood back and beamed at her friend.

"Thanks Levy-chan." Lucy smiled gratefully at her. She didn't want anyone to make a big deal about today, but it was nice to have someone remember.

"I hope you don't have plans tonight because I'm taking you out." the solid script mage said briskly.

"I don't wan-"

"No excuses! We're going to celebrate your birthday whether you like it or not! Meet me at the park at 8 o'clock." With that statement she turned sharply and walked away, barely hiding her mischievous smirk.

Lucy sighed but smiled anyway. It would be nice to hang out with Levy just one on one. Maybe they could talk about girl things without somebody butting in for a change. Speaking of people butting in,,, Lucy saw the usual culprit standing in front of the request board. She made her way over to him to see what he had found. It was her turn to pick the job anyway.

"Morning Natsu."

"Hey Luce."

"Hiya Lucy!"

She looked sideways at Natsu and Happy, wondering if they had remembered her birthday. Natsu turned and beamed at her and her heart became hopeful. "It's your turn to pick, isn't it Luce?"

It was a bit difficult to hide her dissapointment. She really shouldn't have expected him to remember; it was quite common for Natsu to forget what he had eaten for breakfast, let alone birthdays. She nodded and hummed her agreement, looking at the board for a job that would be quick. One flyer requested someone to capture a rampaging boar in the next town over. That sounded perfect! She would be back with plenty of time before her meeting with Levy.

"This one." Lucy said, pulling it down. "That way we can be back before dark. I have plans with Levy." she explained when Natsu looked puzzled.

"Really? What for?" he asked quizzically.

"No reason." she shrugged, handing the flyer to him.

Natsu took the request to Mirajane behind the bar. "Lucy and me are goin' on this job."

"Gotcha! Hey, tell Lucy I said Happy Birthday!" The barmaid smiled sweetly.

Natsu was shocked and distressed. "Today is Lucy's birthday? How could I have forgotten?!"

"It's because you're an idiot, Natsu." said Happy matter-of-factly.

"Shaddup Happy!"

Natsu was angry at himself for neglecting his best friend. She was probably really angry at him too. What could he do to make it up to her? These thought swimming through his mind made his head ache.

The wheels in Mira's devious mind were already turning. This would fit in perfectly with her and Levy's plan. She leaned over the bar and beckoned Natsu closer. "I know exactly what you need to do..."

That evening Lucy was putting the finishing touches on her outfit. She had done her makeup and put on a really pretty emerald green dress. She slipped her feet into some black flats before grabbing her purse and heading out the door. Her excitement about meeting Levy had grown throughout the day, so much, in fact, that she hadn't even noticed how distracted Natsu had been. The Dragon Slayer had spent all day thinking about what Mira had told him.

Lucy reached the park and looked around for Levy. She didn't see her, but somebody taller was standing at the base of the tree in the center of the park. She made her way over, curious as to who would be there that late at night. Her jaw dropped when she realized who it was.

Natsu turned around when he heard her coming. He grinned, thinking how pretty she looked. "Sup, Luce?"

"Hi." she said shyly. Lucy would normally never be shy in Natsu's presence. however, his appearance flustered her. He was wearing nice jeans and a pink button down shirt. It was very rare to see him so... neat.

When he noticed Lucy was staring at him he looked down in confusion. "What? Do I look alright? This is what Mira told me to wear."

"Mira? Did she tell you to come here?" Lucy was suspicious now. Levy was nowhere to be found and Natsu was in her place. She smelled a set-up by the Demon Queen of Matchmaking herself.

"Yeah," Natsu replied. "She said there was a suprise party here for you tonight. But when I got here all I found was this." He stepped to the side to reveal a picnic basket on the ground. On top of it was a note. "It's addressed to you."

Lucy retrieved the letter which was written in Levy's elegant script.

Dear Lu-chan,

In this basket is a picnic for you and Natsu. The two of you need some quality alone time together. Don't even think about trying to leave. Have a good time and Happy Birthday!

Love,

Levy and Mirajane

Her cheeks were burning when she looked up. Natsu looked at her, puzzled, and she thrust the paper into his hands. His cheeks also turned red and he cleared his throat nervously. "I guess we don't have a choice, huh?"

"I guess not." Lucy giggled nervously.

Natsu opened the basket and found a blanket inside. He spread it on the grass while Lucy unpacked the food. Mira had cooked it all so if course it was delicious. As they ate and chatted Lucy felt the awkwardness and tension melt away. Why should she feel weird being around Natsu? It was nice sharing a meal with the person she cared most about.

As they were finishing up Natsu started to frown. "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you Happy Birthday this morning Lucy."

She smiled to make him feel better. "It's fine, Natsu. I don't really care about my birthday anyway."

"But birthdays are important!" he insisted.

Lucy realized something. "Now that you mention it we've never celebrated your birthday, Natsu! When is it?"

"I dunno," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I've never celebrated my birthday."

She stared at him open-mouthed. _He doesn't know his own birthday? _"Not even with Igneel?"

Natsu shook his head. "Igneel didn't know either. And dragons don't really celebrate birthdays. It gets kinda boring after hundreds of years."

She giggled in spite of herself. "Why don't you pick a date then?"

He looked at her wide-eyed. "You can do that?"

"Mmmhhmmm. When people don't know the exact date of their birth they usually pick a date to celebrate it on."

Natsu laid back on the grass thoughtfully. What day should he pick? July 7th had a lot of meaning to him, but it brought back so many hurtful memories. He should pick a day with happy memories... After a few moments he spoke again. "Is it ok if I pick today? That way I would never forget either of our birthdays."

Lucy felt happy tears pricking at the back of her eyes. Of all the dates... she had been sure he would pick July 7th. Therefore she was suprised when he chose her birthday; it was like he was creating a special link between them. "Of course you can. I'd really like that."

"Well that's settled," Natsu sat up again. "Before I forget..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "This is for you. Happy Birthday, Lucy."

Lucy accepted the gift and unwrapped it carefully. Inside was one of the most wonderful gifts she had ever recieved. It was a hand-carved wooden pendant on a silver chain. The pendant was in the shape of a heart with the Fairy Tail symbol burned into the surface. Tears began to pour down her cheeks. She hugged Natsu tightly, burying her face in his neck. "Thank you." she whispered into his ear.

Those meaningful words sent chills down his spine. They contained gratitude for not just the necklace, but for their friendship, their guild, and for him. The two words contained indescribable amounts of love. He pushed her away and looked her in the eyes. "I'm always here for ya Luce."

"I know." she smiled.

Together they laid back on the blanket to look at the sky.

"Look at the stars..." Lucy said quietly, her voice full of wonder and awe.

Natsu saw what she saw and was just as amazed. "It looks like they're dancing. Your friends are saying Happy Birthday from the Celestial Spirit World, Lucy!"

Indeed the stars were dancing. Lucy's Celestial Spirits were having a celebration in her honor, dancing the night away.

"I think they're dancing for you too. Old Beardie took a liking to you, remember?"

Natsu chuckled and pulled her into a hug. "Happy Birthday, Lucy."

She snuggled close into his warm chest. "Happy Birthday, Natsu."

Hearing those words for the first time made Natsu's heart sing. He kissed Lucy's hair and closed his eyes.

Mira watched the couple fall asleep in each other's arms from neaby bushes. She could hardly contain her sqeals of joy as she snuck away quietly to go tell Levy the news. The rest of the girls were going to be so excited...

I hope you liked it. Feel free to review! Til next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayo! Happy day after Valentine's. I had to cancel my plans yesterday because of snow (bluh) so I wrote this instead! I wanted to say thank you to all my lovely reviewers! Y'all make me so happy. This story is partially inspired by the song A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope. I don't own the song or Fairy Tail.

_A drop in the ocean,_

_A change in the weather,_

_I was prayin' that you and me might end up together._

_It's like wishin' for rain as I stand in the desert._

_But I'm holdin' you closer than most, _

_cuz you are my heaven._

A Drop in the Ocean

Juvia was crying. She couldn't help it. Gray had rejected her many times, but this time she had broken down. Now she was running back to Fairy Hills through the rain, not even attempting to wipe away her hot tears. She got back to her room and locked the door behind her. She took off her wet clothes and put on a nightgown, shivering. She had stopped crying for now, but seeing all her Gray dolls threatened more tears. She put them all in a box and shoved it on a shelf at the top of her closet. Feeling exhausted, she climbed into bed.

As the hours went by Wendy, Levy, and even Erza knocked on her door, asking if she was alright. Juvia never responded, and eventually they all walked away. The entire guild had witnessed her breakdown, so naturally she was too embarrased to talk to any of them. As the storm raged outside she quietly cried herself to sleep.

Three days later two figures ran out of the storm and into the guild hall. Gajeel held his jacket over himself and Levy, who was carrying a terrified Pantherlily. "Man, this rain won't let up. It's hard to get any work done." Gajeel complained, shaking the water off his coat.

His guildmates were inclined to agree. The constant rain and gloom was getting to all of them. Cana was drinking more than usual and Erza was only picking at her strawberry cake. In a corner near the front door Natsu was acting like a clothes dryer for both him and Lucy. Levy deposited the petrified Lily on a table with Happy and Carla before making her way over to Natsu's heat. "How is Lily doing? I know he doesn't like thunderstorms." Lucy said sympathetically.

"He's scared, poor thing. He didn't want to go out in the storm but he also didn't want to stay by himself all day. At least here Carla and Happy can make him feel better." Levy said, throwing a glance at the poor Exceed.

"Do you know how Juvia is? I'm really worried about her." Lucy, along with most of the guild members, was worried that the water mage had not come into the guild since her breakdown.

The solid script mage sighed sadly and shook her head. "She hasn't come out of her room. I'm afraid she might have made herself sick. She won't let anyone in to see her."

"Rain Woman's the cause of this downpour. This only happens when she loses is." Gajeel pointed out, coming up behind Levy.

They finished drying themselves and went to sit at a table. " If ice princess would just apologize to Juvia this stupid rain would stop!" Natsu said loudly. Lucy shushed him but he had still been heard. Multiple heads turned to where Gray was sitting at the bar, waiting to see if he would react. The dark haired man did not respond, or even acknowledge anyone else's presence. Secretly he felt very bad about what he had said to Juvia. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings, but of course that didn't matter. The guild was pretty boring without her, especially since everyone was in a bad mood. She was always the cheerful one willing to look on the bright side. He was shaken from these thoughts when he heard heavy footsteps coming towards him. He looked up to see an armor-clad Erza looking sternly at him. "You need to apologize to Juvia. It's obvious from this rain that you wounded her deeply. You are likely the only one who can make her feel better."

"I know," he sighed. "I'll go see her." Gray got up and grabbed his coat. Everyone watched silently as he went out into the pouring rain.

Juvia had hardly moved in the past three days. The first day she had woken up with a fever and chills. She had figured it would pass and stayed in bed the whole day. By the next day she had been worse, and it just went downhill from there. When the others had come to see if she was alright she had refused to let them in, still not ready to face anyone. Now she had a dangerously high fever and she couldn't keep warm. She tossed and turned, sweat soaking her pillow.

This was how Gray found her. He knocked on the door but she didn't answer. However, he had a bad feeling, so he checked to see if the door was open. It only took a small amount of force to get it open, and as Gray made his way inside he heard a quiet moan come from the far side of the room. He hurried over and found a very ill Juvia in her bed.

"Juvia!" She wasn't moving and Gray felt icy fear in the pit of his stomach. He sighed in relief when she moved her on the bedside lamp revealed that her face was very red and sweaty. Gray knew right away that he had to get her to Wendy. He went to the closet to see if he could find a clean blanket. There was one on the top shelf, and as he reached for it he noticed the box of dolls. He realized how much he really had hurt her. Pushing aside the guilt he grabbed the blanket. He wrapped her up and picked her up princess style. It took only ten minutes to run to the guild hall, but it felt like an eternity to Gray. He ignored his burning lungs, thinking only of saving Juvia.

He burst into the guild hall out of breath, unable to speak, but his face said exactly what was going on. Wendy ran to his side and walked next to him as he made for the infirmary. After feeling Juvia's forehead she turned to the Master in fear. "Master, I think you should summon Ms. Porlyusica!"

"Jet! Go!" Makarov barked the order immediately. Jet got up and was gone at the speed of light.

Gray spent the whole night at Juvia's bedside. He felt immensely guilty for having caused her to become so ill. The thought of losing her had also scared him. He had realized that a small part of him _did _really care about Juvia. He was determined to make sure she was alright. Not even the fierce glares of Porlyusica could budge him. Wendy had done her best to reduce the fever, but magic could only do so much. Porlyusica had known what to do right away, and now Juvia was in the clear.

"She got sick from being out in the rain. Not doing anything about the fever caused it to grow worse. Foolish girl." the healer had commented disapprovingly.

As the sun rose Juvia began to stir. It had finally stopped raining. Gray looked up and leaned forward when she opened her eyes. "Juvia! I'm sorry," he said seriously. "This is my fault."

"Gray-sama... Please don't blame yourself. Juvia should not have been so careless." She smiled at him and he felt relieved.

"Why didn't you get help when you got sick? You could have died, with Wendy just a few doors down."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want anyone to trouble themselves over me." She was ashamed that she had acted so chldishly. She had neglected her health because of embarrasment.

Gray sighed. "You're not trouble Juvia. You're a part of Fairy Tail, and Fairy Tail is a family. Anyone here is willing to help you," He fidgeted uncomfortably. "Even me."

"Gray-sama... Arigato gozaimas!" Juvia had happy tears in her eyes, knowing Gray cared about her (even if it was just a little bit.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We all know Gray is really a big softie. xD The next story is Elfgreen so be on the lookout! Til next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi minna! Here is the Elfgreen I promised. I decided to break this into about 3 parts. It may be more, I have to see where it goes. Also, I ****_will _****be writing a second part to Look at the Stars, so look forward to that! (PS I make a random anime reference in here somewhere. Review if you catch it.) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Beauty and the Beast. They belong to Mashima and Disney respectively. **

* * *

**Here is a cast list so y'all know who is who in this story.**

Belle-Evergreen

Beast-Elfman

Gaston-Laxus

Lumiere-Natsu

Cogsworth-Erza

Mrs. Potts-Mirajane

Babette-Lucy

Madame de la Grande Bouche-Juvia

Maurice-Gray

Chip-Romeo

Monsieur d'Arque-Bickslow

Lefou-Freed

Beggar Woman/Enchantress-Wendy

Narrator-Levy

Stage Manager-Gajeel

Stage Hands-Jet and Droy

* * *

**Beauty and the... Beast? Part 1**

It was after school on a Thursday and Evergreen was at her locker. She hurriedly grabbed the books she needed because she had to get to play practice. Ever was in the Drama Club, and they were performing _Beauty and the Beast_. It was her junior year and she had snagged the role of Belle. The calendar on the inside of her locker showed that there were only three weeks to go before opening night. Despite the time crunch Evergreen was confident. The entire cast was talented and well prepared. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Evergreen was in shock. There was no way what she had just heard was true. No way. Freed had to be mistaken.

The green-haired man sighed. "You heard me, Ever. Matthew got suspended and he can't be in the play."

She groaned and face-planted on the table. Now who were they going to get to be the Beast?

"That idiot should have known better than to get in a fight." Laxus snorted.

"What are we going to do?" lamented Mirajane. "There's no understudy for the Beast." All of the cast members looked at each other in despair. It had been difficult enough finding one person capable of playing the Beast, and on such short notice, who could they possibly get?

"What about your brother, Mira?" Romeo piped up.

"Elfman?" she looked doubtful that her brother could possible fill the role.

"He's a good singer actually. I heard him in the locker room once during football season."

"I've heard him too. When he thinks no one's around he really belts it out." Natsu concured.

The others looked impressed. "Do you think he'd be willing, Mira?" Erza asked.

"It's worth a try."

"Hold on a minute." Everyone looked at Evergreen in suprise. "We can't get just anybody. Are we sure this jock can really act? I don't want an oaf messing up our play."

"C'mon Ever, play nice." Bickslow commented.

"Elfman-san is really nice," said Wendy shyly. "I'm sure he could do it if we help him."

"Looks like we don't have any other options," said Laxus, standing up. "Where can we find him?"

* * *

The entire cast made their way down to the weight room, getting strange looks from the baseball players and the swim team. **(A/N I'm assuming swim is in the spring. My school doesn't have a team so idk.)** They found Elfman at the back of the room bench-pressing. When he saw his sister he sat up. "What's up Mira-nee? I thought you didn't like coming down here."

"We need a favor," she said, gesturing to the big group behind her. "Our Beast had to drop out of the musical and we want you to replace him."

Evergreen tsked and Erza shot her a deadly glare.

Elfman was shocked that the Drama Club wanted him to be in the play. He was co-captain of the football team, not an actor. It didn't seem very Manly, but then again Laxus, captain of the wresting team, was playing Gaston. Natsu and Gray from the basketball team were in the cast as well. He had to admit it did sound interesting, and _Beauty and the Beast _was his favorite fairy tail.

"Ok. Sounds Man." Elfman agreed. Ever rolled her eyes as everyone else cheered and thanked him.

Elfman and Evergreen had first met their freshman year of high school. They were in the same homeroom and neither of them knew anyone else in the class. That had left them as the two loners not speaking to anybody. Elfman had decided to overcome his shyness and talk to the pretty girl in the glasses. They hit it off and became friends. However, that changed at the homecoming dance. Evergreen went all out to look pretty for Elfman, who she was starting to have a crush on. He thought she looked nice but made the mistake of calling her "manly". She had left in tears and refused to talk to him ever again. Soon afterwards he had become a big football star and became popular. She knew now deep down that he had only been trying to compliment her, but her pride refused to allow her to apologize after more than two years.

She hadn't noticed that Elfman was watching her out of the corner of his eye. '_Is she still mad at me?'_ he thought sadly.

* * *

The next day Evergreen was eating lunch when she saw a large shadow next to her. She turned to see Elfman standing there, looking slighty uncertain. "Hey, Evergreen. What time is rehearsal today? Laxus said I should ask you." He pointed his thumb back where the blonde was sitting with Freed and Bickslow, the three of them smirking at her. She gave them a stone cold glare before sighing and turning back to Elfman.

"Three o'clock in the third music room. We're going to teach you the songs today. Don't be late!"

"Ok...Uh, thanks." he said awkwardly before going back to his luch table. His buddies had all watched the exchange and were giving him puzzled looks. He just waved them off, saying it was nothing.

Some of the remaining members of the cast were sitting together at a table, discussing the new leading couple. "Weren't they really good friends the beginning of our freshman year?" Juvia asked Mira, who was sitting next to her.

"Yeah, it was even budding on romance as far as I know."

"What happened then? They seem so cold to each other now." Levy asked from across the table.

"Elfman accidently offended her and she never forgave him." the girl replied sadly.

"He called her a man didn't he?" Gray said exasperatedly. Mira nodded.

"Tch. That guy has no tact." came from Levy's boyfriend Gajeel.

"Like you can talk, metal-head!" Natsu retorted.

"Shaddup, flame-brain!"

"Enough! Natsu!" Erza yelled severely. The pink-haired boy was silenced immediately.

"I can understand her being upset by that, but isn't holding a grudge for two and a half years a bit excessive?" questioned Lucy, ignoring Natsu, who was trying to cower behind her under Erza's glare.

"You know Ever: she can really hold a grudge." said Bickslow, coming up to the table with Laxus and Freed.

"She's also very proud." Laxus interjected.

"And we all love her for it." put in Freed.

Just then the bell rang, dismissing them all to their various classes.

* * *

Did y'all get the reference? ;]


End file.
